Waiting For You
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: It's been five years since Yui fell in love. Five years since she became pregnant. Five years of her raising her twins. Five, long, lonely heart wrenching and grief filled years. Yui wants Kino back no matter what and will do anything to get him back. When Yui finds a way to get him back will she be able to make a sacrifice to get him back? (Sequel to You'll Never Guess)
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm back! Mwahaha! Oh god I couldn't write that without laughing! XD Buuuttt I was thinking of a sequel or a little bit but unsure what to write as a sequel-at first- but lioness571 got me all inspired to write a sequel to the story, though I did get a little suggestion from lioness571's so I won't take credit of that little suggestion since it was her suggestion what I should kind of write about! And after that little suggestion I just sort of began thinking and became inspired and I wanted to maybe wait until after I'm out of the clear for finals-gonna be cramming hard this week for'em- but I just couldn't get this out of my system until I wrote it so here it is! Hope everyone enjoys it as much as the first one!_**

* * *

"Mama~ I'm hungry again!" Yui looked down to see Tsukiko standing next to her, her small hands pressing against her belly as her bottom lip jutted out in a small little pout as she looked up at Yui under her lashes.

"Come on, baby. I'll get you something." Yui held her hand out smiling gently as Tsukiko grabbed it, the feeling of her small hand in hers was just so adorable that Yui could just squeeze her daughter until she popped if that wasn't bad to think. She walked side by side with Tsukiko to the kitchen and she hummed softly under neath her breath as they walked.

"Hey, Mama?" Tsukiko's voice broke through Yui's little mind fog and she looked down at Tsukiko who held her hand just a little tighter. "Mama..Do you think Daddy would've loved us alot? Would Daddy have made you happy Mama?" Yui felt tears press against her eyes slightly as she held Tsukiko's hand back a bit tighter, feeling like someone just punched her right in the damn chest.

"Yes, Daddy would have loved you both very very much. He would've loved all of us so much. And...And...I would be a lot happier with Daddy but you two make me happier than anything in this world. Why do you ask that, baby?" Yui explained then asked as her gaze moved down to Tsukiko who looked down then up, her eyes shining softly.

"I got to school and there's lots of other girls with Daddy's and I just wish I could have a Daddy too." Tsukiko said softly as tears welled in her eyes and Yui stopped walking which paused Tsukiko as well then placed her hands on the five year olds small shoulders looking straight into her sweet, glistening copper rose eyes.

"Tsukiko, I know how much you want a Daddy, I truly do. But you have to understand, I don't know if I CAN give you another Daddy because your Daddy was someone I loved very very much, more than anything and I don't know if I could love someone else like that. I wish I truly could give you a Daddy." Yui softly said as she rubbed Tsukiko's shoulders and the small blonde stepped forward wrapping her small arms around Yui's shoulders softly and rested her head in the crook of Yui's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for bringing Daddy up Mama. I'm sorry." Tsukiko sounded like she was going to just break down and Yui held her daughter all the more tighter as she rubbed her small back and Yui couldn't help but smile tiredly.

"It's alright, baby. It's alright I understand." Yui cooed softly as she held Tsukiko tighter and she stood up feeling her daughter's legs attempt to wrap around her and Yui walked to the kitchen and sat Tsukiko on the counter and she lifted her hands lightly brushing the girl's cheek lightly and under her eyes. "It's okay. But think about it, you've got a pretty awesome Mama who knows how to kick butt for you." That drew a smile out of Tsukiko.

"Yeah I do!" Tsukiko nodded quickly then smiled wider as her cheeks began to flush lightly. "I have a Mama who brushes my hair and plays with me like a Daddy, I have a Mama who works just like a Daddy and takes care of everything just like a Daddy. I have a super Mama!"

"Yes you do have a super Mama." Yui softly said smiling gently as she stroked Tsukiko's cheek.

"When is Satsuki coming home?" Tsukiko asked tilting her head softly, her eyes now bright with curiosity that made Yui smile at and she chuckled turning to the fridge pulling out the pitcher with dark liquid.

"Uncle Reiji will be bringing Satsuki home around afternoon time." Yui replied pouring the dark liquid into a small little cup for Tsukiko then turned to her daughter handing her the cup which Tsukiko took thankfully. "Want to watch tv?" Tsukiko nodded and Yui picked her up holding her as Tsukiko held her cup tight taking another sip from it and she walked into the living room sitting her daughter on the couch then turned the tv on and she then walked to the front door opening it and stepped out. Ayato stood there looking at her with tired looking green eyes and she felt a twinge of pitty for him.

"Yui." He said simply making Yui raise a brow a bit and he stepped forward until he was just a few bare inches away from her. "Please tell me you'll reconsider. Please."

"Ayato you know I can't just decide to be with you." Yui said softly lifting her hands as though to keep space between them but she felt his fingers grab her chin and tilt her head back softly. "Ayato I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry." He mumbled as he leaned forward, his head bending a bit until his lips were mere inches from Yui's and the blonde's eyes widened slowly as she realized his goal and she turned her head making his lips hit her cheek. "Yui." This time he sounded irritated as he looked at her and she looked at him from under her lashes slightly. "Stop fighting me, you need to let go of Kino." She winced visibly as she looked up at him then looked down.

"I can't just let him go, Ayato. It's too hard and it'll only make it more painful for me to just let him go." Yui whispered as she hugged her elbows tightly, her gaze still down gazed and she shrunk against the door a bit feeling like she would just start sobbing at any moment.

That is until she felt Ayato grab her chin again tilting her head up quickly and before she could truly react he leaned in pressing his lips to hers and her eyes widened. It'd been a solid five years since anyone's kissed her, but even while her heart fluttered gently a little bit at the way Ayato pressed his lips to hers she couldn't help but wish it was Kino who was kissing her and that's what made her pull away.

"Don't act -don't even _lie_ \- that you didn't like that just then." Ayato whispered as his hands cupped her face gently and she shut her eyes softly feeling her cheeks burn ever so faintly but when she opened her eyes looking straight into Ayato's she felt tears well up slightly.

"I did like it, but only because it's a kiss. Ayato I love you, I really do, but I can't be _in_ love with you like I was with Kino. I just can't." Yui said feeling her tears well up thickly and dangerously hanging on her lashes, ready to drop any moment. "I'm sorry." She then turned dashing inside quickly then shutting the door in his face only to feel a couple tears slip onto her cheeks as she heard Ayato walk away.

"Mama? What's wrong Mama?" Yui wiped her tears away then turned looking down at Tsukiko, who had a serious look on her normally bright and cheery face.

"It's nothing, baby! Come on, I'll watch a move with out until Satsuki get's home alright?" Yui cheerfully said as she picked her daughter up and walked to the living room and sat on the couch picking up the remote looking at the tv when her daughter crawling into her lap then stroking her cheek softly distracted her and she looked down at Tsukiko curiously and her daughter had a very soft, sweet and caring looking on her face.

"It'll be okay, Mama. Whatever it is it'll be okay." Tsukiko said softly but it sounded like more of a promise strangely as she looked at Tsukiko and she hugged her daughter to her chest tightly and buried her face into her dark blonde curls.

She knew things could be okay, after all there was forever stretching in front of her, but she'd have her babies with her. She'd always have a piece of Kino with her so long as she had her little twins, the one she'd loved from inside of her for as long as she could remember and for their short five years, then she'd be okay. She believed she would truly be okay. Or so she truly hoped things would, after all luck was never in her favor was it?


	2. Chapter 2

"There's something wrong with Yui, Reiji. Can't you give her something-anything at all?" Ayato asked as he paced the space of Reiji's room and he looked at Reiji who raised a dark brow softly at him.

"I've never seen you in this kind of state, Ayato. I thought Yui didn't matter to you." Reiji said as he looked at his younger brother who just scowled both angrily and rather defensively.

"Shut the hell up. Just tell me there's something you can give her!" Ayato snapped out as his eyes narrowed dangerously and Reiji just raised his brow and there was a a slight irritated look in his light red eyes.

"There is nothing I can give her Ayato. She needs time, as most women do. She was in love, time can only heal what has been broken for her and if it never heals then she'll figure it out. She'll know what to do, but until then stop pushing her so hard Ayato. You'll do nothing but make her retreat more and more into herself and more towards Kino." Reiji explained as he placed his palms on his table as he looked at his brother who looked back at him evenly. "Do you understand that?"

"I do. Of course I do, but nothing of this is fair. Not how I feel and not how things turned out for her. It's all HIS fault." Ayato growled as he began pacing once again and Reiji just sighed adjusting his glasses.

"Ayato, think of how those children will be if you suddenly become their new 'Daddy' instead of their Uncle they know and love. How do you think that will affect them?" That seemed to stop Ayato from pacing as his green eyes flickered once before becoming cold and distant.

"You're screwed up in the head for bringing them up." Ayato snarled as his eyes narrowed and Reiji's own eyes finally narrowed back softly as they glared at one another and the normally calm, cool and detached Reiji was looking angry.

"You know better than anyone that those children shall be affected by your decision and pushing more than even Yui shall be. Is that what you wish to do? Force yourself upon them knowing that it'll be a long time before they can love you as their father and even realize their mother doesn't love you the way she did their birth father? Give them that angst in their lives? For the love of all in this world Ayato just think!" Reiji snapped as his hands clenched into fists briefly before he turned facing his beakers and the bright liquids flipping one of the pages in the book.

"That's not fair! You can't just use that against me in that way! It's-" Reiji's head snapped around glaring at Ayato before moving around his table in what seemed like a blur and pinned Ayato to the wall clenching his hand around his throat tightly cutting off both Ayato's words and his air supply.

"What isn't fair is you acting like a spoiled brat! Life isn't fair! Yui loving YOU isn't fair! Those children not having a father isn't fair! The way things turned out isn't fair! Grow the hell up Ayato and realize _nothing in life is ever fair!_ " Reiji shouted as his light red eyes took on a strange hue like glow as his lips curled into a snarl that revealed his sharpened teeth as Ayato pulled and scratched at Reiji's hand but the elder brother didn't even seem to feel it. "You need to get that through your thick skull that nothing is ever fair and nothing ever will be! The only thing we can do is go with it and find some small shred of fairness in the sea of unfairness so don't come _bitching_ about it! Got me?"

"Y..Yes!" Ayato gasped then Reiji let go of his throat letting the red head slump against the wall and he couldn't even muster a glare at his brother, knowing it was just all true.

"Now leave. I don't want to see your disgusting, selfish face right now. Nor do I want to see it for the rest of the day now go!"

With that Ayato sped out of the room slamming the door behind him and he took two steps forward and his head thumped pressing into the wall hard and he clenched his jaw tightly when something wet dropped onto his cheek. The hell? He raised his hand swiping just beneath his eye softly and pulled it back revealing wetness. He was crying? _Him_? He sniffled gently surprising him but the thing that surprised him the most was the hard, piercing hot pain that grabbed his chest and heart painfully which caused more tears to well and slid down without his permission. What the hell was he going to even do?

* * *

"Satsuki, do you think Mama is happy?" Satsuki turned his big copper rose eyes to his sister, her face thoughtful even as her hand moved across the paper quickly with a crayon so quick that it caused her curls to bounce with the movement but she stopped briefly staring up at her brother.

"I do. Mama loves us and we love her back, that makes all Mama's happy! I don't know why she wouldn't be happy." Satsuki replied pressing one finger to his chin thoughtfully as he looked at his sister who frowned a bit, her small pale brows coming together causing little creases to form between her brows.

"I know we promised not to tell Mama but...I feel like we should tell her about Daddy." Tsukiko said softly making Satsuki's gaze sharpen, making him look like anything but a sweet five year old and he watched guilt swarm over his sisters face.

"No! We promised not to say anything! Don't you remember? Come on Tsukiko, you're good at keeping secrets! Think of it, this is for Mama _and_ Daddy!" Satsuki whispered fiercely then held his small hand out and Tsukiko placed her own hand in his and their fingers intertwined together softly and she held his hand tight.

"It feels bad though, keeping it from Mama. We tell her everything." Tsukiko said softly as she looked down, a shadow seeming to pass over her cut face and through her eyes softly.

"It'll only be for a little while longer. It's for them both, you know that Tsukiko." Satsuki whispered softer as he stood up a crooked smiled curving over his lips and Tsukiko responded to it with a soft sweet little smile of her own. "Let's go see if Mama has made anything for lunch!"

"Okay." Tsukiko replied smiling then held his hand tighter as the pair rushed out of the room, their small feet carrying them down the hall to the kitchen rather quickly and they looked around slightly before walking into the living room hand in hand and looked at Yui, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, which was pretty big and they smiled gently.

Without really speaking Tsukiko climbed onto the couch cuddling into her mother's left side and Satsuki climbed up and cuddled into his mother's right side. Just a little longer, that's all Tsukiko could think as she laid there listening to her mother's slow breathing and played gently with a small little curl of her mother's hair. She couldn't keep everything inside, she was only five! She needed her Mama more than anything but the last thing she wants to do is hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm officially on the feels train right now. I am playing Blank Dream-for maybe the second or third time maybe- and it still hit's me in the damn feels like there's no damn tomorrow. Plus the mix of listening to Dawn and Firefly by Miku Hatsune-Yes I'm a giant lover of Vocaloid!- didn't make the feels going on ease up tat much Dx Why do I do this to myself? Oh well, the world may never know! But on with the chapter!_**

* * *

Yui leaned against the counter of her kitchen, the sunlight streamed in warming her skin and she tilted her head back softly and ever so slightly enjoying the light and she felt her heart clench tightly in her chest as she forced back memories that itched and scratched at the door of memories she struggled to keep back. It happened like this every single morning, she'd wake up from her alarm clock, get Tsukiko and Satsuki up and ready for school, walk them to the bus stop and wait with them, feeling happy and at peace with them despite the little bickering sessions the twins seemed to share.

But when they got on the bus was when Yui felt like yanking them off, like keeping them home with her so the memories would stay away, so she could laugh and cuddle her children, her babies, to feel better but that wasn't acceptable and she couldn't do that. So it was up to her to keep the memories at bay which was much harder when she was alone. She opened her eyes lifting her head up looking out into the bright day, the sun making her skin seem to glow almost from how pale she was and how bright the light was and she stared at it until her eyes throbbed and she pushed away from the counter.

She hugged her elbows tight, her forearms pressing against her stomach tightly and she squatted down, her hair beginning to fall out of the loose ponytail she'd put it in and she clenched her eyes shut tight. Who knew it would still be this hard? Yui felt tears pushing at her eyes which she desperately tried to push back, no matter what, tried to keep them from falling but her lashes began to get wet and stick together in wet points as the tears trickled down.

She sucked in a harsh, shaky sounding breath lifting one arm up pressing the back of a trembling hand to her lips, her body jerking gently with a sob she kept contained as tears slid down and she sat back with her back pressing to the small cabinet where she kept her cleaning supplies in. She felt the tears hit her thighs but she ignored it, after all it was easy too. She wanted to let it out but then she didn't, knowing that once the pain got it's nails into her it wouldn't release her and that's what she wanted to avoid desperately, yet for a reason she didn't know, she wanted to feel it.

"Such an interesting feeling, isn't it? Not wanting to feel pain, yet wanting ever so desperately feel it?" Yui didn't answer as she hugged her knees to her chest tightly as a pair of legs suddenly came into her watery view then listened to the soft ruffle noise of clothes as he sat next to her. "I can understand. Much better than the others."

"I know." Yui whispered as her tears slid down and she heard a sigh that made her turned her head a bit to look at him. Shu had one leg bent, his arm carelessly thrown over his knee lightly and his dark blue eyes looked straight at Yui, despite his blonde hair trying to desperately fall in his eyes.

"You can have a free cry. And..I'll do my best to comfort you, I guess." Shu sounded gruff and still kind of monotone but she smiled gently. Shu could be nice, if he truly wanted to be and it seems that now was one of those rare moments when Shu would be nice to her.

"Shu you don't have too-" She started to protest gently when Shu's finger pressed against her lips stopping her words and she blinked which caused a few new tears to slid down even as more welled. It seemed that now that she started, even as she talked softly, that the tears wouldn't stop and were here to stay for the moment.

"Just be quiet for once. I'm offering this as a one time thing, so take it or leave it." Shu said looking into er eyes seriously and then stretched his arm out slightly making Yui blink softly in surprised before she shifted over and felt Shu's arm wrap around her shoulders snugly and securely. "So go ahead. Let it out, if that's what humans say. Let it out so it doesn't build up worse."

Shu's gaze was straight forward but she felt like he was speaking more to himself at the end of his sentence than to her but once he said it she felt a sob building in her throat and her vision seemed to blur worse than ever. Her hand reached up clutching Shu's shirt tightly as a sob burst from her, seeming to be dragged from deep in her throat and she felt the tears really start coming faster and faster.

She clenched her hand tightly, holding his shirt tighter as she sobbed loudly burying her face into his side and she felt his arm tighten around her slightly and it felt comforting in a truly brotherly or even friendly way. She knew she was getting his shirt wet but she couldn't stop and couldn't old back anymore, it just needed out and if this was letting it out then she was grateful Shu was there to keep her attached to something.

* * *

"Yui. Yui!" Yui's eyes fluttered open meeting familiar green eyes of Ayato and she blinked feeling her lashes try to stick but remained damp as she blinked again.

"A..yato?" She said slowly, his name coming out like a question and a little grin pulled at his lips as he looked down at her.

"Yep that's me, don't wear it out." He tried to joke which made her feel a little worried when she realized she was in her bed, the sheets tucked tight around her sides and her pillow was ever so faintly damp and she sat up slowly when the panic suddenly slammed into her.

"Where's Tsukiko and Satsuki?" She asked feeling the panic doubly and well thickly as she kicked the blankets away hurriedly but Ayato grabbed her arm pulling her down to the bed and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Tsukiko and Satsuki are sleeping, in their retrospective beds. They're fine, they were picked up by Reiji and brought here where he watched after them. It's alright." Ayato explained softly as he looked down at Yui and she blinked again then felt her eyes widen again as she looked up at the red head who's brows pulled together tightly.

"Ayato...have you been crying?" Yui asked as her eyes widened about as possible as they could as she looked up at the red head vampire who's own eyes widened just a bit then he turned his head looking away.

"No I haven't been. I'm not weak enough to cry, so no." Ayato replied in a snappish tone as he looked to the side and Yui felt a little smile tugging at her lips. Ayato was still Ayato, no matter what he said or did.

"It's alright to cry once in a while. Trust me." Yui softly said as she watched Ayato turn his head to her slightly.

"How would you know." He said shortly but Yui smiled gently and by instinct lifted her hand touching Ayato's cheek softly.

"Because I've cried one to many times, so I know it's okay to cry Ayato." Yui's voice was soft and Ayato's eyes met hers as she touched his cheek and his hand hesitantly moved up and grabbed then held hers tightly and she felt a little tingle of warmth kind of what she felt earlier wit Shu. Even if she couldn't fall in love with Ayato, she could love him as a friend or brother but as something more...she just felt, deep down that it wasn't a wouldn't or even can't instinct to loving him, it was just that she couldn't love him in the way he wanted.

"You're a girl though. It's easier for girls to cry, it makes a guy weak or like a baby to cry." Ayato's voice sounded constricted and Yui felt her heart tighten. This was Ayato, the one brother that always aimed to be strongest and the better one out of all six of them and he sounded like he was going to just crumble away.

"Well...if we keep it just between us, that you cried, then no one will think you're a baby. I won't. So you can cry, if you feel the need to Ayato." Yui softly coaxed as she tightened her grip on his hand and slid to his knees next to her on the bed and his forehead touched her thighs.

"You don't understand how you come across to people do you? You don't know how you've hurt each of us in some small way by running off with HIM, do you?" Ayato mumbled against the smooth warmness of Yui's once covered legs and before she could say anything, opened her mouth to speak, when she felt something warm slide along her skin.

She let out the soft breath she was going to use to speak, smiling soft and lifted her free hand stroking Ayato's silky feeling red locks softly and gently, like she would for Tsukiko or Satsuki. She stroked his hair ever so softly yet in a regular rhythm as the wetness on her thigh came more and more faster and even frequently.

No she doesn't understand how she comes across to people; she doesn't truly know how she hurt any of them but Lord above knows how she could start to understand how they must have felt, for she feels they exact same way, though Kino didn't run off. She lost Kino-permanently, something the Sakamakis' wouldn't understand because they didn't know him but she could-in a way- see how much she must've hurt them, because she had hurt herself in the process of everything that happened.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just that things have been so damn stressful and I'm so freaking tired I couldn't think of anything to write for the longest time ever and now that I am writing I feel a little less stressed so yay! But I'm hoping to turn this into a slightly happier story but until then, I hope people continue to like the sequel!**_

* * *

When Yui opened her eyes she was laying on her back, her head tilted to the right in such a way that her hair was covering half her face and her arm was bent with her hand near her cheek curled slightly and she felt stiff but other than that it was the feeling of an arm on her waist the got her attention more than anything. She felt a strong sense of longing pump through her, longing and hope that it was Kino and it had all just been a dream, that she'd have the baby and they'd actually be happy.

She felt her lips twitch gently for one moment when she turned her head slightly and was met with familiar red hair and though she knew who it was her heart felt like it just smashed into a thousand pieces instantly. This was what she got when she hoped wasn't it? She wanted to sigh but when Ayato shifted she blushed a bit but she lifted his arm off of her waist and slid out of bed quickly then padded around the bed to the door opening it quietly then stepped out shutting it just as quietly behind her.

She saw the sun was just beginning to peak out lighting the dark sky slightly and she walked to the kitchen with her shirt riding up a bit with each step but she ignored it. She walked into the kitchen standing against the counter and crossed her arms slightly around her and tucked them up under her breasts staring out the window looking out at the sun but at nothing at all. She didn't know how much longer she could go on like this, hurting and torturing herself over "what if's" and "if only I'd" thoughts and memories of what she and Kino had been through.

She couldn't keep doing this but then she felt if she started letting go, started pushing those memories down then she'd forget all about Kino and become involved in someone else only to have her heart shattered anew. But Yui knew that was impossible, she'd never fall for anyone else or become involved with anyone else but it seemed like some part of her scoffed at that knowing how she used to feel for Ayato. Those feelings-the adorement, the sweet sugary feelings of liking Ayato- were still there but they just paled ever so badly to the feelings she still held for Kino and she knew those small feelings for Ayato would never change into big, powerful feelings she had for Kino ever.

Yet..She felt an undeniable urge to try, to let Kino go and find someone else and for some reason the only person who pounded into her mind was Ayato. She felt tears immediately well as she hugged herself tighter as though someone's arms had just wrapped around hers tightly and whispered ever so softly into her ear "let go" and she jerked gently feeling her tears slide down quickly and she felt her lower lip tremble hard as she clenched her eyes tightly. No! She didn't want to let go! She couldn't! She wouldn't! She felt the tears drip off her chin and onto her arms as she whimpered and let a little crackly sounding sob out as she leaned against the counter.

She didn't want to let go, Kino was hers and she had been his, she didn't want to be anyone else's if it wasn't Kino because it just felt wrong. She wanted his copper rose eyes burning into hers, his velvet lips pressing to hers as his hands skillfully made their way sneakily down her sides and hit very pleasure spot on her body that she never knew was there and the way he grinned at her when she was too nervous or anxious, the way he held her ever so tightly. She opened her watery eyes looking down at the counter even as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky and she shut her eyes softly again bowing her head causing strands of her hair to move in front of her face in a curtain. What was she going to do?

* * *

Tsukiko sat on her bed playing with her small fingers as she looked down, her copper rose eyes dark yet sad looking as her small pale brows pulled together and her mouth pulled into a soft little frown. Tsukiko had been sitting there like that for as long as she could remember, feeling sad and a little angry with Mama if she had to but a reason to the angry feeling inside of her. Daddy was for Mama, not Uncle Ayato! Though Tsukiko desperately wanted Mama to be utterly happy she didn't want Mama to love anyone else but Daddy but what could she honestly do? She was only five!

She laid back on the bed causing her blonde curls to spread across her face and the bed beneath her and she sighed softly looking at the roof when the small girl turned her head to the corner of the room and rolled onto her side blinking slowly then shut her eyes. She hated seeing Mama so sad but she couldn't let her be with Uncle Ayato. It was the footsteps coming to her room and Mama giggling gently at something that made Tsukiko tense and knew it was because of Uncle Ayato and she personally wanted to hurt her Uncle. She was normally so close to him but since he'd been pursuing Mama she'd found nothing delightful about him anymore and she wanted him gone. Yui walked in with Ayato standing in the door way just like Tsukiko had predicted.

"Satsuki, get up baby." Yui's soft voice drifted to Tsukiko from her brother's side of the room and she crossed her arms tightly against her chest when her brother woke up and shifted around before sitting up and when Mama turned to her reaching her hand out Tsukiko jumped up running past Uncle Ayato.

Satsuki got up running past Mama and Uncle Ayato following Tsukiko and the little girl found herself in the backyard immediately, the early morning sun already warm and she walked to the swing set they had that was always fun and she sat on the swing looking at the ground when Satsuki ran up behind her and instead of getting on the swing next to her he wrapped his small arms around her shoulders hugging her to him tightly and she closed her eyes.

Satsuki always knew what she wanted and what she needed, for that she was utterly thankful. She then felt something warm seeping down her cheeks and she opened her eyes as Satsuki walked around her rubbing her cheeks and right under her eyes as she sat their clutching the chains connecting the swing up to the bar above.

"Tsukiko, you need to be a little calmer. Mama will know somethings wrong, I know it's wrong to see Uncle Ayato with Mama but you know it's worth it. It's to get Daddy back." Satsuki softly said as he rubbed Tsukiko's new tears away and she sniffled then wrapped her equally small arms around Satsuki hugging him tightly with all her might and she felt her bottom lip tremble gently as her brother rested his head against hers softly.

"I don't like it. I just want Mama to be with Daddy." Tsukiko whimpered out as Satsuki hugged her tightly and she felt something warm drip on her shoulder once before Satsuki pulled back, his eyes glistening gently with tears.

"I don't like it either, Tsukiko. But we need to do this. For Mama." Satsuki said softly looking at Tsukiko lifting his small hands up wiping her tears away quickly.

"I don't want Mama being with Uncle Ayato. I just want Daddy." Tsukiko whimpered again as Satsuki wrapped his arms around her tightly as best as he could and he kissed her wet cheek, like he always did to comfort his sister.

"We can always go and see Daddy." Satsuki whispered gently when they heard the footsteps notifying them that Mama and Uncle Ayato were coming.

"But Mama will-" Satsuki hugged her a bit tighter with his tiny limbs and tugged gently on the back of one of her dark blonde ringlets.

"Mama won't find out. Now shush, calm down and stop crying or Mama will be more worried. This is all for her, okay?" Satsuki said slowly as his copper rose eyes burned into his sisters own identical colored eyes.

"But will it even work? Will Mama be able to even bring Daddy back?" Tsukiko asked with wide eyes, suddenly looking like a scared younger sister as she stared at Satsuki who gave her a bright reassuring smile.

"Of course! Daddy loves Mama, he's using our Uncles to make her happy for now, but Mama will bring Daddy back I know it. Okay?" Satsuki said looking at his sister who smiled softly nuzzling his cheek to Tsukiko who blushed and giggled gently then hugged her twin tightly. Daddy was strange, Mama was lonely, their Uncles would want to be with Mama more and more until Daddy was back but Tsukiko only hoped she could hold onto her calm facade without Mama finding out. If she did, who knew how mad or how hurt Mama will quite possibly be.


	5. Chapter 5

Kino Sakamaki didn't know exactly where he was and didn't know how he even got there or even if he was supposed to be there. Kino had awoken in a house, maybe a medium shaped house, the inside was big and spacey however for a child to run through and to walk through freely. It was a beautiful place if he could say so but what made it beautiful was the woman inside of the house. Kino Sakamaki knew he had died and knew he couldn't reach out, couldn't touch anything in his current state but he could do one thing right now at least and that was watching over his lover.

Yes, Kino had been dead for five years now and watching his Yui made that time a little more endurable, made him a little more happier and more peaceful. Yui had grown into her body, into her inner core and it made him happy to see such a beautiful woman in this world but as strong as she was now he knew how much his absence pained her because it also pained him as well. He wanted nothing more than to be by Yui's side, to be the one holding her at night and kissing her as passionately as he possibly could and he longed to hold his children.

He'd been experiencing such a longing for so long he wasn't sure how long he could possibly control himself anymore, but it was seeing Ayato Sakamaki around his Yui that really made him angry. Yes he knew he planted little urges and emotions in Ayato's psyche but the fact the red head was pursuing Yui so intently made him want to take those little urges and emotion out as suddenly as they formed but Yui needed support and though he tried to place the same little urges and emotions in the others, it was as successful as with Ayato.

But even so, while Yui couldn't see him his children could and that's what made him happier than anyone-human or vampire alike- could do. He'd remembered faintly, just before he slipped out of his body, he'd then stuck to Yui like glue all through her pregnancy and he'd felt such a strong connection to his children once they'd been born, bearing Yui's blonde hair but his eyes and their infectious smiles. They could speak to him, they could even see him but touch was the one thing that separated him and his offspring which was a strange form of torture on both sides.

Kino didn't like being dead more than Yui or his children, he hated not being there and even though he now knew a way for him to come back he made the children swear to secrecy for the time being though he knew how much it hurt his children. He knew they wanted him back more than anything but since being dead Kino could see things for how they should play out and now that his death altered that he knew how things must play out, step by step, for Yui to bring him back. Oh he did long, however, to caress Yui's side and hold her tight the way he used too and he longed deeply to caress his daughters silken looking cheek and rumple her soft, dark blonde ringlets and hug his son to his chest tightly the way his arms craved.

He was walking around the house, the place he now knew like the back of his hand and he walked through the kitchen to see Yui pressed against Ayato's frame, his arms wrapped around the waist that his arms so desperately craved to do and he felt his jaw tightening and his hands forming fists. He wasn't normally violent, wasn't that possessive or tried not to let get the bt of him but watching what was his standing in the arms of _Ayato freaking Sakamaki_ was just too much for his small patience to take.

Yes he knew they were coming together because of him but seeing it rather than doing it was another thing all together. Kino's teeth gritted rather painfully against one another as his canines seemed to throb which was a strange reaction and his hands began to burn softly from how tight his hands were curled and his nails dug into his palms painfully as his eyes narrowed.

Everything inside of Kino was screaming " ** _Mine mine mine mine mine mine!_** " as he stood there watching as Ayato's lips seemed to melt against Yui's and Kino felt his body tremble lightly as his jaw tightened painfully and he growled lowly which ended in a loud hiss as he struggled to suck in a breath and calm himself the hell down but he couldn't, not with this red hot feeling pounding and throbbing inside of him. He trembled softly as his anger and the feeling-he couldn't even begin to describe the feeling throbbing through him- doubled and swelled greatly, especially when a soft moan seemed to seep from Yui and his precious control, something he prided himself on, burst.

" _Stop it_!" He screeched-actually _screeched_ , loud and fierce so much so that the window cracked and shattered dancing through the light like sparkling diamonds but not from his voice, no it was from his power itself that leaked from his anger.

It was the best he could begin to grasp at as to why the window shattered like that. He heard Yui cry out but his vision was red, so so red, his breaths were loud in his ears as he stared at Ayato. He wasn't sure if he could begin to go through with this as Yui's wide pink irises looking around wildly as her eyes landed on the shattered window and she turned looking around even as Ayato's frantic voice filled the air, Kino and her eyes seemed to meet and it sent a tingle down his spine.

He felt longing, grief, everything in between fill up and bubble in his chest wanting to reach out and touch her blonde curls and hold her to him but before a word could be spilled from his lips her gaze went through him once again. Lord, how was he going to stay sane? How was he going to handle being so close, so damn close, yet so far away from the one thing he ever wanted?

* * *

"Yui are you sure you're okay?" Ayato asked for maybe the thousandth time and Yui had to admit, even if it was to herself, that it was becoming a little annoying to her.

"I'm fine! Honestly, the window will be replaced and there's nothing wrong with me! There's no glass in my hair nor my clothes and all the pieces were picked up off the floor, so I'm fine." Yui sighed out looking at the floor feeling her heart beating heavy and slow in her chest. "Please, I want to be alone now Ayato. Please let me be alone."

"Fine. But I'll be back later on." Ayato said sounding more like a promise as he leaned down placing a kiss to her forehead surprising her and she watched as he left, all but feeling his reluctance and the door clicked shut and she waited until she could hear the front door shutting softly.

"Kino?" She whispered softly, her knees moving up so she could hug them to her chest. Earlier, when the window had shattered she could've sworn that she'd seen Kino for just a split second, and felt their eyes connect."Please..Just show me, tell me, that if you ARE around let me know I'm not making bad mistakes or choices."

But like all the other times Yui had done this, she didn't get a response. Her eyes welled with tears as she hugged her knees tight to her chest closing her eyes causing a few tears to slip down her cheeks. She felt like her chest was being split apart and being pounding on while being constricted tightly with a rope all at the same time. She missed Kino so deeply it was like a knife that embedded itself deep in her chest and it wouldn't ever lessen or disappear. No matter what.

She bit her lip softly when a soft little clattering noise got her attention and she looked up to see her brush on the floor and she felt a little burst of joy go through her chest. Kino was there. She could feel it, just like she could feel that she was the only one who could bring them together. She felt like she could get Kino back but there was always a price and she just needed to find out what the price was. But she felt that even when she figured out what such a price for getting Kino back-even for a split second-would be, she wouldn't care, the only thing she could care about is the thought that she might get Kino back even for a second. The only question was how was she going to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Yui sat in her bed, a book on her lap as her twins slept by her thighs cuddling her in their sleep. They'd come home from school just a little while ago and wanted to lay with Yui, who agreed to let them and they promptly fell asleep the minute their little heads hit the mattress. She smiled softly looking away from her book and reached a ahdn out stroking her son's cheek softly, making his brow twitch and for him to sigh contentedly making her smile a little more as she looked down at him while stroking his cheek then turned her head to look down at her daughter.

Something had been wrong with Tsukiko for quite some time now, her daughter clung to her still like a Mama's girl which she loved but it was like someone or something was coming between them instead making things strained and it pained Yui. Her daughter was her baby, her number one little Princess in the world and she was to protect her, love her and give her something to hold onto. Right?

Yui sighed then reached down stroking her daughter's curls away from her face making Tsukiko's long lashes flutter and she smiled softly then pulled her hand away slowly when there was a knock at the door and Yui slid to the bottom of the bed looking at Satsuki and Tsukiko smiling softly to herself when she walked to the door, her hair ghosting over her shoulders softly as she walked and she stood in front of the front door then wrapped her hand around the door knob pausing once. Why was she so hesitant? She pulled open the door making a light breeze but when her eyes connected to the form standing there and she immediately tensed with a narrowing of her eyes. Sakura Takahashi.

"Why the hell are you here." Yui growled out both angrily and defensively as she shut the door a but blocking the view of the inside with her body glaring coldly at Sakura.

"I'm just here to speak with you Yui." Sakura said in a diplomatic but tired voice as she looked at the blonde who glared at her distrustfully.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Yui spit out her voice and tone like venom as she glared at the brunette.

"Yui please I just want to speak with you about something. You can trust me." Sakura said slowly looking at Yui, her amber eyes burning through Yui but those softly glowing pink eyes seemed to strike Sakura where it hurt.

"No. I can't. Last time I chose to trust you, the one person in this entire world I loved was killed and it was all your fault!" Yui struggled to keep from screeching because if she did so then her twins, her beautiful twins, would wake and come in search of her and she couldn't let Sakura see her children. She suspected Yui was pregnant, when they'd been friends, but Yui would never let her know she was right and would never let her see her twins.

"Alright, I deserve that but really Yui I was just doing what I was told!" Sakura protested but it just made Yui glare harder and fiercer, hotter if possible.

"Fuck that reason!" Yui snapped wanting so badly to screech, rant, yell and scream at the brunette in front of her, to reach out and hurt her so she could feel the equivalent of how Yui was feeling but she held the doorknob in her hand tighter while clenching her other hand tighter glaring at Sakura. No, no matter what even if Yui inflected pain upon Sakura she would never, EVER, begin to comprehend the amount of pain Yui felt and was feeling. "You're a backstabbing bitch who doesn't deserve the time of day!"

"Yui please. I'm just trying to help." Sakura sounded sincere but Yui didn't trust it, not for one damn minute. Yui glared looking at Sakura who just looked back at Yui pleadingly but the blonde felt zero pity for the brunette.

"Leave. Right now. Or I won't guarantee I won't slam this door open and hurt you like you hurt me." Yui growled out as her eyes glowed brightly, narrowing into hateful, pained slits as she glared at Sakura.

"Yui.." Sakura looked actually pained but this but Yui knew it was all just a little act to get Yui to forgive her and become a part of her life.

"Get out of here! Now!" Yui finally screamed as she glared but Sakura didn't move for a moment just looking sad, her amber eyes holding regret but Yui chose not to see it.

Then she stepped back slamming the door shut locking it and leaned against it getting her anger under tight control once again closing her eyes softly. Then the tears pressed against her eyes as she fought the urge to slid down and sit on the floor, she just couldn't do it and she wouldn't. She wouldn't give Sakura the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

Yui shoved away from the door to the kitchen grabbing a cup from the cabinet filling it with water chugging it down to wet her mouth, which had gone dry from seeing Sakura and she looked down into the sink when there was soft, light padding of feet walking to her and Yui looked down to see Tsukiko standing in the kitchen door way rubbing her eyes softly.

"Mama? What's wrong?" She asked sleepily making Yui smile gently even if it was just a twitch of her lips at first and she walked over to Tsukiko picking her up making the little girl smile with delight.

"Nothing's wrong Tsukiko. It's okay, I promise." Yui smiled at Tsukiko as she said it, surprised she could even smile pleasantly like this and Tsukiko pressed her small hand to Yui's cheek surprising her a bit.

"I love you, Mama." Tsukiko said as her small hand caressed Yui's cheek softly and Yui smiled softly then held Tsukiko to her tighter burying her face into Tsukiko's tight ringlets closing her eyes softly once.

"I love you too, Tsukiko. You're my little princess." Yui murmured feeling Tsukiko's bright smile against her neck from where Tsukiko had nuzzled her face into.

"Mama?" Yui pulled her face from Tsukiko's ringlets smiling at Satsuki moving down onto her knees allowing Satsuki to run over and she wrapped her arm around him then picked him up, taking a moment to stand up as she held her twins to her sides tightly. They both rested their heads on both of her shoulders, as they always did from the moment they could even more their heads on their own. Their little arms wrapped around Yui in such a way that she wanted to giggle like they did at times but she walked to the living room sitting on the couch with Tsukiko and Satsuki still snuggled against her sides.

"Mama are you okay?" Satsuki asked softly, his little hand resting comfortably in Yui's bigger hand and she turned the tv on, glad it was down low and she smiled at Satsuki leaning down kissing the top of his head softly.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's okay, you two will start getting wrinkles if you keep worrying about me so much! You both are only five years old, don't worry so much!" Yui chuckled out as she turned on a movie-one that was appropriate for the twins- but was surprised when they moved up kissing both of her cheeks.

"You're our Mama. We always worry about you because we love you." Tsukiko said smiling gently and Yui hugged the both of them to her tightly and suddenly making them squeal then laugh loudly making Yui grin. She swore she wouldn't ever be able to live without her children, she'd be nothing without them and she wouldn't have a will to even move.

"I love the both of you too. Very, very much." Yui replied intensely as she smiled brightly as Tsukiko and Satsuki giggled gently. They were hers and she truly loved them, more than the world itself.

She wouldn't care if the world ended tomorrow, so long as her twins- her babies- were with her, if they were with her then she wouldn't care. But like with Kino, she had a bad feeling like someone was going to swoop in and take her twins, her children, and it made her want to hide them to run and go somewhere no one could find them.

Not even reassurances from Ayato, Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Reiji or Shu could make her be calm for they didn't know a parents intense need to protect seeing as they themselves never experienced it from their own parents or with their own offspring, Yui knew they wouldn't understand. She didn't know why, but now that Sakura was making a reappearance she had the worse feeling that things were going to become complicated. Again. But the question at the moment was, how were things going to become complicated and would she be ready for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura cried out as a foot slammed onto her ribs eliciting a loud cracking noise and she coughed hard, blood immediately spewing from her lips and she knew a rib must have punctured something as she winced. She curled in on herself as she coughed again holding her now throbbing-ly painful ribs looking up above her. Sayomi Hayashi sat to the side swinging her slim legs crazily almost as she smiled pleasantly while Sakura was beat.

She hated the blonde girl with every fiber of her being, she was so damn sickening and disgusting, how she could kill Kino without a second damn thought. Yes, Sakura had to admit she wasn't the slightest bit innocent but now she knew exactly what was right and wrong, but still she wasn't leaving Karlheinz's side or her small group. The girl above her, Kira Matsumoto, kicked her again and again in her injured ribs over and over again.

"Orokana on'na!" Kira spit out angrily as her foot connected with Sakura again and again. Her gray eyes were spitting fire and insults her mouth didn't even begin to say while her scarlet hair kept falling in her face while kicking and she then reached down yanking Sakura up then slamming her against the wall. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Ofufakku." Sakura replied hotly but weakly at the same time as the pain burned through her intensely, like they had just set her body ablaze with flames which hurt more than she would ever admit. Kira's eyes narrowed angrily as she lifted her fists punching Sakura straight in the face earning a horrible crack as her nose broke and Sakura's teeth bit into her inner lip causing blood to trickle out as she tried to ignore the blows coming at her.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Kira screamed with each punch and slap, scratch and kneeing motion as her gray eyes glowed suddenly making them appear like diamonds but Sakura wasn't aware as the pain assaulted her from all sides making her mind hazy.

"Kira-chan~! Go easy on her! Even if it's her fault, we can't have her dying on us, Sou dayo ne?" Sayomi's perky voice assaulted Sakura's ears making her want to rip the girls lips straight off her face.

"Even so she needs a punishment! She went straight to _her_ and didn't even grab her!" Kira seethed as her gray eyes burned into Sakura who just gritted her teeth against the pain throbbing in her constantly.

"Even so, Karlheinz doesn't want her dead!" Sayomi cheerfully said as she swung her legs then jumped down placing her hands behind her back securely making her smile bright at Sakura.

She walked forward to Sakura causing Kira to move to the side as she crossed her arms and Sayomi smiled pleasantly. Then her smile, her ocean blue eyes along with it, darkened drastically as she leaned in close to Sakura. "Where is she, Sakura? Where is the child?" Sakura's head bowed as the pain throbbed and threatened to take over everything, even her senses as she leaned against the wall and Sayomi just sighed out leaning away, her bright bubbly expression back."Come on Kira-chan! Let's go get something to drink!"

"Are we just leaving her here?" Kira asked doubtfully but curiously as her gray eyes met Sayomi's ocean blue ones.

"Yep! Besides, being in pain and slowly healing then becoming hungry, she'll crack and tell us where she is." Sayomi said confidently crossing her arms before walking to the door, her long blonde hair ghosting over her shoulders and Kira followed her with her long red hair drifting gently like a red cape and Sakura watched them go as she clenched her jaw tight listening to the door shut.

* * *

Yui sat in her backyard, the blanket beneath her was soft and comforting and the grass glistened ever so faintly from the previous nights sprinkle of rain. Tsukiko and Satsuki were over playing on their swing set laughing brightly and happily making her smile with happiness herself. She laid out on the blanket pulling out her book beginning to read as she cupped her neck lightly while reading, the air around her warm and a sot breeze would stir the scenery around her every once in a while. She loved weather like this, the feeling of summer creeping up on them slowly that it made Yui wonder how she didn't notice it before but then again it did kind of make sense as to why she didn't notice but she wasn't going to yank that scab off right then.

Tsukiko laughed brightly making Yui's lips twitch into a smile as she stretched out on the blanket again sighing contentedly feeling her shirt ride up her stomach a bit not that she honestly minded and she looked away from her book down at her stomach. She did, like most women who'd had children, have stretch marks on her stomach from where her stomach had ballooned out of her hugely at the time but now that her children were out of her the marks seemed to fade into her skin looking white but the grooves of the marks were definitely there making her smile a bit.

Most women didn't truly like stretch marks but Yui was happy she had them, she even had stretch marks on her breasts! She rolled onto her back stretching like a giant cat then stroked the stretch marks, wondering if they'd become more dominant if she had another child, which they most likely would, but she couldn't picture herself having another child unless it was Kino's.

She shivered lightly shutting her eyes softly letting the sun that peeked from around the leaves of the tree warm her when a soft little giggle to her left and right sounded making her smile a bit but pretended to be unaware when Tsukiko and Satsuki pounced and Yui laughed loudly hugging the twins. She felt happy, content at that moment as she squeezed the small twins to her as she laughed brightly. There was the sound of a car getting all three of their attention but the sound of feet against the grass leading to them and they looked up to see Shu, Ayato, Subaru and Laito.

"Hello there~" Laito smiled at the small family laying on the blanket when Yui sat up slowly and though she could sense that Tsukiko and Satsuki wanted to rush to their uncles, they instead clung to her in a way that they hadn't done since they were two.

"Hello, Laito." Yui replied smiling soft as Ayato stepped forward and Tsukiko's grip tightened on Yui making her a little more tuned into her daughter. Tsukiko scowled gently at Ayato and Satsuki moved in front of Yui so she had to wrap her arms around him and Tsukiko moved into her arms as well.

"How are you?" Shu asked tiredly like usual as his blue eyes met Yui's and she smiled gently noticing how Ayato tensed up slightly.

"I'm okay." Yui replied again smiling gently as Tsukiko and Satsuki nuzzled their small faces into her neck making her heart skip and warm at the feeling as she looked at the four brother's in front of her knowing Kanato and Reiji must be at home. She shifted to stand up with the twins but they let out little cries making her sit back down on the blanket hugging them tight.

"That's good~!" Laito seemed to fake cheer grinning lightly at Yui who smiled when Subaru stepped forward walking towards the blanket.

"Can I speak to you alone Yui?" Subaru asked surprising all of them but strangely enough, it didn't surprise Tsukiko or even Satsuki.

"U-Um sure, Subaru." Yui nodded standing up easily, this time without either of the twins crying out. She followed Subaru to the house aware of Ayato's gaze burning into her but she ignored it rather easily as the two of them walked inside and she put Tsukiko and Satsuki down. "Why don't you two go to your room and wash up while I talk to Uncle Subaru and make lunch."

"Okay!" Tsukiko said readily enough and brightly as she grabbed Satsuki hands tightly the both of them running off when Subaru faced her head on, his red eyes burning into Yui in a way that it reminded her of Kino.

"I know Sakura came here the other day. I want to tell you, that even though she's still working for Karlheinz, she's going to _truly_ help you, but you need to trust her Yui." Subaru said seriously, his eyes bearing the same seriousness but Yui just felt anger building up and before she knew it her hand was up and slapping Subaru hard across the face.

"The hell is wrong with you! I would never- _never_ \- trust that bitch as far as I could throw her!" Yui shouted suddenly as her eyes sparked and glowed a soft pink color as she glared at Subaru only when his eyes met hers again her heart stopped in her chest. His eyes, not red anymore, but such a beautiful color she saw every day. Copper rose.

"Yui. You must trust me, I know what's going to happen and you _must_ trust Sakura. Please, for me." It was Kino's voice, coming out of Subaru's mouth and though the coloring was different, the fact that his voice and copper rose eyes were there was enough to make Yui's eyes well with tears.

"Kino." She whispered simply and softly as tears slid down her cheeks softly when Subaru's arms wrapped around her and those copper rose eyes burned down into hers.

"I've missed you, I've never been far from you but I promise I'll be with you once again." Kino's voice whispered when their lips connected and it felt like Kino was truly kissing her, with all the passion, love and sweetness they always seemed to share together as she blushed gently and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders holding him tight as the kiss was tainted faintly with the taste of salt from her tears and when the kiss ended, those copper rose eyes were soft with longing as his hand raised with his thumb stroking her cheek bone. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yui whispered even as her bottom lip trembled viciously and she nearly cried out when Subaru stepped back and she rubbed the tears away shoving them down hard as it was and she managed to keep the tears at bay when Subaru blinked and the red irises were back.

"Yui? What's the matter with you?" Subaru demanded stepping forward towards Yui but the blonde began to smile a bit even as her arms crossed and hugged her frame tightly.

"Nothing. I'm...I'm happy." Yui choked out as her tears threatened to form but Subaru looked hesitant when he stepped forward and hugged her tight surprising her but she was grateful.

Kino had contacted her, he'd reached out and kissed her, held her, talked to her and she heard the words she longed for night and day for five years. He'd said he loved her. She was going get Kino back no matter what it was and now that she'd had Kino even if it was for a few fleeting moments it gave her more determination than ever before.


	8. Chapter 8

"Seriously? You don't remember what you talked to Yui about? I don't believe that!" Ayato snapped at Subaru, who lounged out across his bed with a book looking up at his older brother from under his lashes with a raised brow.

"I don't remember. I just remember walking in to talk with her then the next thing I'm aware of she's crying saying she's happy. There's nothing more and nothing less, if you want to know so bad go and ask her!" Subaru snapped back immediately as he glared slightly at Ayato who narrowed his green eyes back in return.

"I...can't." Ayato gritted out as his jaw clenched making Subaru raise his brow a bit higher as he looked at his brother.

"And why ever not? To scared too?" Subaru taunted a bit as his lips twitched into a little grin while Ayato glared horrendously.

"No! I just can't!" Ayato hissed as he glared looking at his brother in an almost murderous way as he paced the length of the room, his hands clenched tightly.

"Well that makes so much sense." Subaru said dryly and sarcastically as his eyes flicked down to the book in his hands as he stretched a bit sighing through his nose and Ayato growled angrily. "If you're going to be pissed and growl while being hostile I'd prefer it not be in my room, thanks."

"Shut the hell up Subaru!" Ayato growled angrily as his jaw clenched tighter and he glared at his younger brother who sat up glaring back hotly.

"You shut the hell up! You've been driving all of us insane Ayato! It's just Yui this, Yui that, Yui isn't fair, I love Yui oh woes me! It's disgusting and not like you Ayato!" Subaru yelled as his eyes flared once with irritation making Ayato's own irritation spike up quickly. Why was so irritated?

"Not one of you understands or even truly knows what I'm like!" Ayato shouted sounding like a teenager screaming at their parent that they didn't understand them and that's when Ayato felt like something was very different with him.

"There! Right there! You're not saying or acting like you normally do! What the hell is wrong with you Ayato?" Subaru yelled again as his eyes flared hotly with his irritation but even under it, if someone looked very very closely, there was a small shine of underlying worry for his brother.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Ayato growled before storming out of the room with Subaru shouting at him and he just clenched his fists tightly while stalking to his own room feeling his irritation swell and swell as he got to his room when he bumped into Kanato.

"Ayato? What's the matter with you?" Kanato asked as his violet eyes met Ayato's only to widen and for his face to pale. "Ayato...Your eyes they're.."

"They're not anything Kanato! Just move!" Ayato growled at his triplet before moving past to his room slamming the door and turning the lock, his body all but shaking with his anger. He walked over to his bed, passing a mirror Yui had put in there so long ago and he caught sight of his reflection only to pause immediately in his tracks, the anger leaving his system immediately. He walked back to the mirror, looking into it feeling and seeing his eyes widen a bit. What the hell?

* * *

Yui was lounging around in the kitchen, reading a book per usual as she contemplated going out to eat for lunch for the twins. Yui could cook, that was true, but since she'd made contact with Kino even if it was only hours ago, she wanted to go out and eat, she couldn't stand being inside the house but it's also the one place she truly wanted to be. She sighed rolling onto her back, looking up at the ceiling a bit tiredly shutting her eyes softly feeling the ticklish feeling of her lashes on her cheeks.

It made her smile a bit before her heart picked up a little skip and she arched her body in a stretch letting her memories surge up and though it made her eyes water and the tears to cling to her lashes only to trickle down her temples she smiled a little more. She swore she could almost feel Kino's hand on her cheek, on her hair, his breath on her lips cheek forehead, ear and even her neck and his arms circling around her waist with his body pressing to hers rather tightly enough to cause warmth.

She gasped in a breath that sounded like a small little hyperventilation but she smiled all the same then opened her eyes gazing up with a watery vision before sitting up causing the tears to trickle down her cheeks before her smile faded slightly her lips trembled softly and she clenched her jaw she felt arms wrapping around her waist and she was pulled back into a pair of arms and against a chest but blonde hair showed her that it was Shu and it made her a bit surprised.

"Shu-"

"Shut up. Just be quiet, okay?" Shu snapped but sounded gruff as she blinked causing a few new tears to slide down and she tilted her head to look up at Shu, his face stoic but his blue eyes seemed intense as all hell.

"Arigato, Shu." She whispered as her eyes welled with tears again and she rested her forehead against his neck as the tears trickled down softly and she lifted her hand to cling onto him. She then felt him pull away stroking the tears from under her eyes away and she looked up only to be meeting copper rose eyes again, instead of Shu's regular dark blue eyes.

"I don't want you to cry." Kino's voice. Yui shut her eyes listening to the melodious sound of it even as tears dripped down and she opened her eyes again meeting those beautiful irises.

"I miss you." Yui said in a thick, choked voice as she looked into his familiar irises and she clung to Shu's body tight but it was the way Kino's eyes were gazing into her, was what she was truly clinging too.

"And I miss you too. I know how hard this must be." Kino replied, as his eyes burned into her and she tilted her head back a bit closing her eyes and a smile crossed over Shu's lips even as Kino's eyes met hers and he leaned down pressing their lips together.

God Yui missed Kino, she constantly craved his presence and it was just harder knowing he could come to her in any of the brothers' bodies but it made it just a touch awkward but Yui was finding that she didn't was never their lips pressing to hers but Kino's, never their arms but Kino's around her and as guilty as that truly made her feel it also made her feel ecstatic. Kino broke the kiss making Yui whimper out gently pulling and tugging at him gently making a blush spread over her face and Shu's strange as it was.

"Please Kino.." Yui whined as her eyes sparkled with tears looking into such beautiful eyes and he sighed out stroking her tears away again looking down at her.

"I can't do anything more, Yui. It wouldn't be me, it'd be Shu's body receiving the pleasure in reality. And I can't do that, because if he remembers then he'll become just as obsessed I am about you." Kino explained as his eyes burned into hers and he stroked her cheek bone softly with his thumb. "You understand, don't you?"

"I do. It's just unfair." Yui replied softly as she felt ears welling again and dripping down faster than before.

"I know how unfair it is. Trust me, I know." Kino murmured to her, his thumb stroking her wet cheek gently and he then got a serious look. "Yui, there is a way for you to get me back. A way for me to come back to this world and stay."

"What do you mean? I thought you couldn't, I thought when you're dead you're dead." Yui replied, her brow crinkling gently as she blinked to clear her vision staring into Kino's eyes and he sighed out once before kissing her forehead.

"A life for a life. You must take Karlheinz's life."


	9. Chapter 9

**_God I'm finally updating! Gaahh! I'm sorry, finals have been sucking out my inspiration and soul slowly, bit by bit and I have been crashing to sleep the minute I get home or I couldn't think of a thing to write honestly, it was some pretty bad writers block Dx! But I wanted to squeeze in just one little update today, so I hope it's good even though it's a touch short! But can I just say that I am so freaking pumped for summer? XD_**

* * *

"A...A life for..a life?" Yui choked out as her wide eyes looked up at the burning copper rose eyes staring down at her still as she paled and her hands trembled softly a bit.

"Yes. I know you might not be able to do it but you must get close to Ayato, Reiji, anyone of them if it means getting close to Karlheinz, learning his weaknesses but you _must_ let in Sakura however. She will definitely help you, no ploy or plot will be in place when she does so. Please, I want to be back with you as badly as you do and I hate to say it, but, this is the only way to get it done." Kino sounded more serious than Yui ever heard him and she looked down when a hand cupped her cheek softly and she looked up into his eyes as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, which felt so familiar she wanted to cry out.

"Kino are...are you sure it's the only way?" Yui murmured then looked up at him from under her lashes and he nodded somberly.

"I'm sure. Besides I want you to feel no hesitance for this, after all it was Karlheinz that separated us, it'll be through his death we'll be together again." Kino's voice was soft but sort of hard when Yui leaned pressing a kiss to his lips and he sighed, his copper rose eyes fluttering shut once before opening. Yui couldn't get over looking into Shu's face but feeling Kino with her instead. It was so strange. "You must stop doing that. I'll make Shu go home, I'm sorry I can't stay longer.

"It's okay. I know how to get you back and I have this moment right now, that's more than enough for now." Yui firmly said as her pink eyes shined with determination making Kino's chuckle to resound through the room.

"Such determination. I love that about you." Yui felt her heart swell and warm greatly when Shu's body moved away and copper rose eyes burned into hers. "Even if you can't see me it doesn't mean I'm not there, I'm always by your side."

When the words ghosted through the room Shu was gone and a soft little breeze moved through the room with the words and warmed her skin blowing her hair back a bit. She shivered softly even so as she sat there, feeling alone but she shut her eyes softly while crossing her arms tightly under her breasts like she was hugging herself before she opened her eyes looking out at the curtains which fluttered softly with the warm air that made Yui aware that summer was on the way making her smile soft. Then her phone pinged and she blinked softly reaching over picking up her light pink phone flipping it open looking at the screen and grimaced softly. Sakura. She was tempted to just delete the text but she hesitated remembering what Kino had specifically said about Sakura and she sighed out.

 _Sakura: Hey, can we talk? Like me come over to your place and talk?_

 _Yui: No! Hell no! I'll...We can talk tomorrow._

 _Sakura: **NO**! It has to be now!_

 _Yui: Al..right._

 _Sakura: I'll be there in five._

Yui clenched her jaw tightly growling softly when soft padding feet caught her attention and her jaw unclenched as she looked up to see Tsukiko walking in and she climbed up onto the bed hugging her little arms around Yui's neck, her wide copper rose eyes seeming to burn into Yui and she hugged the little blonde to her chest tightly nuzzling the top of her head softly.

She loved Tsukiko with everything inside of her as she hugged the small blonde to her chest and kissed the top of her head softly making Tsukiko giggle gently as her little arms tightened softly as she nuzzled her little face into Yui's neck softly as her curls tickled her cheek softly giggling a little bit when, as Tsukiko's face lifted away from Yui's neck to kiss her mother's cheek softly a loud, hard knocking on the door got Yui's attention and Tsukiko, her eyes widening a bit, just like Yui's before her lips pursed into a thin, bloodless line.

"Tsukiko, I want you and Satsuki to stay in your room, don't come out until I get you both understand?" Yui softly said as she set Tsukiko down, her daughter's wide eyes seemed so innocent and so sweet but serious at the same time before she nodded and took off in a little blur of blonde hair and a pink night gown. Yui got up walking out of her room quickly just to see her twins door shut loud and she winced a bit but ran to the door as the knocking grew harder. She reached the door throwing it open ready to scream when she gasped loudly.

Sakura stood there in the doorway, her face battered with bruises her lip split and judging from the way Sakura was hunched over ever so slightly she had to guess that she had broken ribs or something of the sort which clearly was a wound that Yui couldn't see but the pain shining in those amber eyes shocking Yui slightly.

"What happened to you?" Yui asked when Sakura just stumbled into the house, towards the living room and groaned softly when she sat on the couch while Yui shut the door wit ha faint narrowing of her eyes but she couldn't will a full blown scowl to form.

"Sayomi and Kira happened." Sakura groaned out as her head fell back and Yui sat in the small little love seat across from Sakura, who sat up right looking straight into Yui's eyes. "Yui you have to listen to me, I mean really listen."

"Alright, I'll listen, I really will." Yui sighed out resting her cheek against her hand as she looked right back at Sakura.

"Yui, I know Kino by now must have told you how to get him back. But I have to tell you that Karlheinz also knows, so he's been using Sayomi to get plenty of things done to prevent such a thing from happening, the old man is clinging to life fang and tooth." Sakura huffed out as her eyes narrowed at the ground before she looked at Yui again seriously. "You may not know it but the night that Kino died, it was really Ayato it was Sayomi, she just changed her appearance to that of Ayato. She's a creature, I have no idea what she could be classified as, she changes her appearance but she can also get in people's heads in a sort of possession type way."

"Well that's..."Yui couldn't think of anything as her pale brows pulled together tightly, both wanting to accept what Sakura was saying but then also wanting to throw her out of the house as hard and fast as she could.

"It's strange. But I need to tell you, one of the Sakamakis' might be, well, her puppet in a sense, seeing and doing things for her and she just sits back pulling and plucking the strings. I don't know which one it might be, but I do know she's controlling one of them and she's going to try to hurt you Yui, she's going to do everything in her power to protect Karlheinz. That's why it's important you get to Karlheinz and find him swiftly, then kill him just as swift. It's through your hand and his blood that the door to the Undead will open and Kino will be able to walk through." Sakura seriously said as her amber eyes glittered softly making Yui nod without meaning too as she stared at the brunette who sighed out softly but then looked at Yui sharply again. "You only have one chance to try Yui. Only one."

"And..what happens if I can't do it in that one try?" Yui asked softly as she looked into Sakura's serious looking eyes, as keen as a fox's as she blinked and Sakura let out a little soft breath.

"If you can't do it in that one chance, if you fail before the clock strikes one in the morning when you find him, then there'll be no more trying. Because if you fail, you will dragged to the other realm, for eternity."


End file.
